Mama
by Princess Pheonix Tears
Summary: One Shot. The little boy crawled to the edge of his crib and taking a wooden bar in each chubby hand he looked down at the woman lying dead on the floor. He whimpered softly. "Mama."


_**Mama**_

Lily Evans Potter sat on the couch in Godric's Hollow, holding her small one year old son, Harry. She was playing with her son as she usually did before she put him to bed. She smiled at the giggling infant, and bounced him a little, giggling herself.

She sighed. "Ok, Harry. Say 'mama'." She asked him.

Harry laughed at her, his chubby little hands grabbing for her face. "Dada." He said happily.

Lily sighed sadly. "Please? Say 'mama'." She begged him slightly.

Harry cocked his head to one side and giggled again. "Dada."

"Lil, love, give it up. He'll say it soon enough." A deep male voice said from the door.

Lily turned around and gave her husband a small smile. "Yeah, I know he will. But he said 'dada', why can't he say 'mama'?" She asked.

James Potter walked over to the couch and sat down next to his wife. He kissed the top of her head lovingly. "He will say it, I promise. Don't worry. He's barely a year old. Give it time."

Lily sighed once more. "I suppose you're right, as always."

James smiled cockily. "Of course I am. Smartest wizard in our year, and don't you forget it!" He said happily.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Why did I say that? Adding on to the already over inflated head."

"You know you love me." He said confidently.

Lily put on a mock look of shock. "Love? Hardly!" She exclaimed. "Why did I marry you again?" She asked, putting her finger on her chin in thought. "Oh yeah, your money."

James faked hurt. "Money? That's all I am to you? A bank? After all this time together?"

Lily giggled. "Oh stop that. You know that you had me from day one." She whispered leaning in for a kiss.

James kissed her on the lips lightly. Harry, who found this all very amusing, wanted to join in and banged his head into Lily's trying to give her a kiss.

Lily and James pulled apart, laughing, Lily was rubbing the side of her face where Harry had 'kissed' her. Lily looked adoringly at her son. She smiled happily. "This is perfect." She whispered.

"You're perfect." James said as he scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing the side of her head.

She giggled slightly and blushed when he said this. She turned to him with a big smile on her face. "How many children do you want?" She asked.

James shrugged. "Don't know. We hadn't really talked about I guess. Why?"

Lily shrugged and looked down at Harry. "Just wondering, because I'm pregnant." She said casually, trying to hide her smile.

James' demeanor changed completely, going from light and amusing to complete shock. He stared at her with wide eyes. "Y-y-you're what?" He stuttered.

Lily giggled with a huge smile on her face. "I'm about two months pregnant."

James threw his arms around her, nearly knocking her over. "Thank you!"

Lily laughed. "James, love, I think you had something to do with it." She said. "Now get off me, I'm about to drop Harry."

James backed up, an indescribable look of pure joy and love on his face. "I love you so much." He said quietly.

She smiled at him. "I know you do."

They sat there for a few more minutes, talking to Harry and playing with him like any loving and doting parents would. After a few minutes, Lily tried to get Harry to say 'mama' once more.

"Harry, say 'mama'." She said, encouragingly. "Say 'mama'!"

James laughed. "Lil, why does it matter so much?"

She glared at him. "Well you don't have to worry about it, he's already said 'dada'! I want to hear him say 'mama'. He's been around for a year now, and I haven't had the joy of hearing my son call me 'mama'. I've never heard anyone call me 'mama'."

James shook his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was such an important thing for you."

Lily sighed. "Excuse me for being a bit jealous. I do spend more time with him because I don't work, and he says 'dada' first!"

"Lil, I promise. He'll say it soon. Just don't worry about it." James said comfortingly.

"Yeah, I just have to wait. I hate waiting." Lily said.

At that moment, there was a sound at the front door. They heard the door knob rattling. James and Lily looked at each other in shock and fear. James leaned forward and kissed Lily hard.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" James said quickly and urgently.

Lily got up from the couch, holding Harry close to her body. "I love you!" She heard James call out. She turned around to face him, pausing at the back way out of the living room. "I love you too!" She called.

She turned and ran as fast as she could, stumbling slightly when she got to the stairs and tried to run up them. She stumbled up the stairs, still holding Harry. She heard a high pitched cackle of laughter and her blood ran cold. She prayed that James would hold him off.

She ran into the nursery, putting Harry down in the crib, and then running to lock the door. She waited by the crib, and felt her stomach sink when she heard nothing from downstairs. Her breathing was ragged, and she felt cold.

All of a sudden, the door to the nursery blew open, and Lily was almost knocked off her feet. She stood up and faced him.

"Move." He said.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now..."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead..." She cried out. "Not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy..."

All that was heard was a high cackle of laughter as two little words were said and a flash of bright green light filled the room, and Lily Potter knew no more.

The Dark Wizard walked slowly towards the little boy, an eager pleasure filling his usually hateful face. He raised his wand once more and said the same two little words that took Lily's life.

A bright green light filled the room once more, but this time, the intended victim did not die, but instead the curse bounced off Harry and onto the Dark Wizard. The Dark Wizard fell backwards and onto the floor.

He groped for his wand, and then crawled out of the room before disapparating.

The little boy crawled to the edge of his crib and taking a wooden bar in each chubby hand he looked down at the woman lying dead on the floor.

He whimpered softly. "Mama."


End file.
